


Someone Else's Turn

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's someone else's turn to wear... <i>that</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money, just having loads of fun.

_Damn Ezra anyway_ , Chris thought, glowering down at the fabric in his hands.  If Mary – or some other woman – had been about, they would have clucked at the way he was crushing the cloth, and likely would have snatched it away to save it before he tore it apart.

 

Not that he was far from that point.

 

“Oh, no, Mister Larabee,” Ezra had said, his grin glinting gold in the lamplight.  “I have already done my duty in that… particular piece of apparel.  This time, you may wear it yourself, and I will, of course, take your role as escort.”

 

His iciest glares had not fazed Ezra in the slightest.  _Man’s got a stubborn streak a mile wide,_ he thought, and flung the dress down across the bed.  It lay in a crumpled heap, and just the sight gave him a perverse kind of satisfaction.  The petticoats were thrown over the chair, the paints – _paints!_ He was expected to wear cosmetics, because Ezra had before, because he’d included them with the dress when he’d bundled everything up to Ezra’s room – on the dresser, and god _damn_ it all to hell, he _was not_ wearing the fucking dress!

 

“You’d best get started dressing,” Ezra’s voice floated from the doorway.  “All those layers do take some time.”

 

Chris whirled to face him.  “I am _not_ gonna wear the dress!” he growled.  “ _You_ wear the damned thing!”

 

One of the things that always struck him about Ezra was how… calm and friendly-like he seemed to be even when other players accused him of cheating.  He certainly wasn’t that way now.  “No, Mister Larabee,” Ezra retorted, voice cool.  “I will not.  If you wish to catch the Brothers MacGregor at their own game, we must infiltrate the affair at their ranch tonight.  To do that, we must be disguised.  You have already so very thoughtfully designated where each of the others are to take position, leaving only you and I gain entrance as guests.  I have already told you that _I_ am not wearing the dress.  That leaves only you.” His grin turned unpleasant.  “Turnabout is fair play, I believe the saying goes.”

 

Chris gave him his blackest glower, the one that promised dire retribution.

 

“Of course,” Ezra continued in an airy tone as he studied his nails, leaning against the door jamb in a way that only seemed nonchalant, “there’s always the option of allowing the MacGregors to slip through your fingers, which would allow them to swindle someone else out of their hard-earned land…”

 

And wasn’t _that_ something, Ezra taking the part of the swindled? Chris sighed, looking away, and his scowl faded.  _Damn it._   Reluctantly, he bent, straightened the dress so that it looked slightly more presentable.

 

Ezra coughed, and Chris shot him a look.  “You here to get your laughs?” he demanded.

 

Ezra ducked his head slightly, ran his thumb over his lower lip in a move Chris had seen dozens of times.  “No, Mister Larabee,” he answered, his tone annoyingly amused.  “I’m just here to help you get dressed.  When I said it would take some time, that was only the honest truth… and you will definitely require some assistance.”  Then he abandoned his pose by the door and leaned close, whispered in Chris’s ear, “I do know of something that will put a more… pleasant expression on your face…”

 

Chris froze as Ezra’s agile hand drifted along his thigh, then relaxed.  Maybe wearing the dress wouldn’t be all bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt [Magnificent Seven, Ezra/Any Male Character, It's someone else's turn to wear the dress](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/61089.html?thread=2887073#cmt2887073).


End file.
